1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to programming consoles for computers and programmable controllers and more particularly to a programming console for communication with a computer or controller to locate and display control program related information and data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In programmable computers of the type which are programmed to simulate electrical circuits comprised of control elements it is desirable to be able to locate and display these elements rapidly with a minimum amount of switch manipulation on a programming console. It is well known in the art that most all programming consoles provide, in one form or another, switches to address specified locations in a computer memory and to display the contents of that location. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, in all prior art consoles, it is necessary to place a new address into the address switches each time it is desirable to locate a new control element. This is time consuming, and frequently results in the console operator placing the wrong address into the switches which results in the display of unwanted data. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a programming console for a computer or the like which allows an operator to easily and quickly address a computer memory for the display of information stored therein related to simulated control elements with a minimum amount of address switch manipulation.